Black Roses
by funkwolf
Summary: The life of a, friendly and socially popular, young boy is forever changed after he is attacked by street thugs. He survives with no lasting physical damage, but he is mentally changed forever. Before starting his new life, he swears to make things go perfectly for him. No matter what bad things he has to do to keep this oath.
1. Chapter 1

Black Roses: Chapter 1

Author's Note: This FanFic is more ... inspired by School Days than a fan-made fiction of it. Whilst I include it in the same universe, the fucked up universe that it is, and also have guest appearances from some of the original characters, everything else is completely original and needless to say, I hope you enjoy it.

Jimmy Kanno laid back into his school chair silently reading his Catcher in the rye book. The lesson he had on geography had ended not long ago and children were getting ready to leave school. "See you tomorrow, Jimmy." They said to him one by one before leaving and Jimmy smiled and waved each one goodbye. But Jimmy stayed put, waiting for his teacher to finally come and talk to him. The teacher in question was an old man with grey hair, that was late to everything he organised. "How are you fitting in Jimmy?" The old teacher said, finally appearing. Jimmy gave a smile and said "I've made lots of new friends here and I'm enjoying coming to school." The teacher also gave a smile. "Well that's good, it's not often that a young child from the country can make friends here in Tokyo. Especially one who's part English." It was true. Jimmy's mother was from England despite his father being Japanese and they were both worried that Jimmy was going to be bullied, when the family moved to Tokyo. But he had settled down nicely, with a good amount of friends and not a single complaint of being bullied. So his parents assumed that he was just one of those people who's gifted at being able to connect with people and make them appreciate him. "One more thing." The teacher said, before leaving. "That book's a pretty good read, I hope you enjoy it and most importantly learn from it." Jimmy stood up and bowed. "I'll do my very best sir, but I must be going now." He said and left the old teacher, packing up his own things.

* * *

When Jimmy arrived at the train station, he discovered that he had missed his train and that due to difficulties, the next one would arrive two hours later. So he decided instead to walk home, it was only an hour's walk through the city to his home and it wasn't even dark yet. So he left the train station, making the biggest mistake in his life thus far.

Passing through the city wasn't so hard, there were lots of people and the streets didn't cut off suddenly. But as the time moved towards another rush hour, Jimmy found his small body getting pushed around by adults. He tried to get out of the mess by cutting down a smaller street, another big mistake. The street here was darker and people huddled up, either to each other or whatever else was warmest. The air stank and only a nasty dripping noise could be heard. Jimmy, realising his mistake, tried to turn back. But he was cut off by a greasy haired teenager and he spoke with a foul breath. "Last time I found a lost puppy, I cut off it's leg. Maybe, since you stand on two legs, you'll cry out a lot more." Jimmy tried to back away, but he walked back into a fat and bald teenager. Who looked down at Jimmy and grinned with his yellow and black teeth. "Hey look at this, this little lost puppy has blue eyes." He said. A skinny teen appeared from behind the fat teenager and laughed shrilly. "Japanese kids shouldn't have blue eyes. Maybe they'll fall out if we slap him a little." After saying this the greasy haired punk hit Jimmy in the back of the head, which knocked Jimmy to the floor, causing his knees to get grazed and his lip to split. The skinny teen gave him a kick to his side and afterwards, the fat one picked Jimmy up by his hair. "Nope, still got them. We'll have to slap him harder." The fat lad began hitting Jimmy across the face and eyes before throwing him against the wall. Jimmy cried out in pain for every hit he took, but getting up off the floor he tried to run away. But the greasy kid kicked him in the balls. He shouted "What's the matter, your little demon eyes make you chicken shit or something!" Completely forgetting the fact that it was three teenagers against one scared and lost pre-teen. Jimmy tried to move again, but they all knocked him to the ground and started kicking.

* * *

This beating went on for what felt like hours of pain. But a glimpse of hope appeared. Suddenly he heard a door open and somebody ran out. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" A girl's voice yelled.

"Hehe ha ha, what do you think we're doing princess? This kid is just playing with us, that's all." One of the boys replied. Jimmy could no longer tell who was who as blood covered his eyes, effectively making them red instead of blue. "I want you boys to get leave this kid alone and get lost!" The voice of the girl shouted. More laughing filled the air. "What are you doing to do about it? If you get in our way we'll just rape you!" The noise of booming appeared and the punks backed off. "You'll do what to my daughter?" A deep voice rumbled.

"Holy shit, this guy's with the Yakuza. Let's get out of here." After one of them yelled this, all of the teenagers ran away. "Father." The girl's voice said.

"Bring him inside while I call an ambulance." Rumbled the deep voice.

"Okay." The girl said and cleaned Jimmy up, before picking him up, allowing him to see her beautiful face and short red hair.

* * *

Jimmy now laid in a hospital bed after extensive surgery. They didn't have to add or change anything, but they defiantly needed to close the wounds around his body and clean him up. He still looked unrecognizable however, bruises covered his whole body, especially his face. Making him look disfigured and monstrous. The young child had been put through a lot of pain, watching his parents cry over how their 'baby' now looked was not easy and having to stay in hospital for a unknown amount of years... this shattered the nice life that Jimmy had created for himself. How could he make another one. Then the thought hit him, 'why not be selfish this time around.' Of course, why shouldn't he be selfish. Being nice and being kind had made him into an ignorant kid, he began to shake uncontrollably with anger. 'It's clear to me now, I just have to build my life again from the very first foundation. But this time I'll do it properly.' A male nurse came in and jumped slightly at the sight of Jimmy's face. "Er, we have some painkillers to help you get some sleep tonight, Jimmy." He said. Jimmy turned to him and smiled, making the bruises on his face bulge, stretch and pulsate. "Oh, that's good. But please, if you will, call me James or Master Kanno."

* * *

James' spent his years, in the hospital, learning and practicing charm and manipulation. He delved into numerous books that all delved into this area. He researched human psychology, he watched interrogations. Spent good money on clothes and micro-expression and subtle-expression training and he perfected his vocabulary and his manner of speech. All the while he put the things he learnt into practice. A nurse, this time a stunning and beautiful young woman, came in with white roses and put them in the vase next to James' bed. "Thank you, Miss Misaki. The flowers you brought look lovely." He said with a enchanting smile. "Mr. Kanno, it's breaks my heart to know that you've been at this hospital longer than me and yet you're the one who always comforts me." The nurse said sadly and James feigned a sense of surprise. "You can't feel sad Miss Misaki, your very presence makes me feel at ease and you have always brought me such lovely flowers." He smiled again, before adding "Besides, I will be getting out of hospital soon and when I do I'll bring you flowers for a nice change." The nurse tried to put on a poker face, but James caught the slight upturn of the lips that signaled happiness. James hadn't yet put his plan into action and yet, everything was going perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2 Initiate The Plan

Black Roses Chapter 2 Initiate The Plan

James slipped into his high school clothes, today he would check out of hospital and check into school. He had spent years working hard for this moment, making sure he could pass into the right high school. Making sure he could take what he wanted once he got there. Nothing was going to screw it up for him, but James decided to tie up loose ends before leaving the hospital. So he went to visit Nurse Misaki.

Misaki, being a nurse, looked after the weak by nature and James had spent the whole two years that she had been looking after him, playing on that instinct. He was weak to her and he need protecting, this was what James had been using to steadily manipulate her feelings for him and today was the day when he sealed the deal. By making her feel weak, as he no longer needed her, he could pressure her into anything.

* * *

James found Misaki coming out of a medical storage room with some pills in her hand. "There you are, Miss Misaki." He called out to her and she turned to him with her best forced smile. "Ah, James. Did you come to say goodbye?" Misaki asked this and her eyelids raised and pulled together. Signalling fear. She was scared of losing somebody, that James had manipulated her into believing, was precious. "Yes, I'm leaving now Miss Misaki, hopefully to a good high school where I can better myself." James said this in a calm and reassured voice, which switched the tables on who was weak in the relationship. Misaki just nodded slightly, not sure what to say. So James continued. "You've done so much for me, it will be a shame; not being able to see you for some time." Misato gave a weak smile.

"Thank you, James." She shifted on her feet and looked down at the floor. But James gently lifted her chin up with a finger and looked deep into her eyes. "Misato, will you stay with me? For a little longer?" James asked her this quietly and dramatically slow. "S-stay with you? What do you mean?" Misaki asked, now almost glowing red with embarrassment. James leaned in and kissed her, passionately. Misato melted into his arms and James slipped into the storage room with her.

Inside Misato looked around and realized what was going on. "James!" She whispered in protest. But James kissed her again, this time with more force and he slipped in a slight tongue into her mouth. Misato weakened at the knees, allowing James to unbutton her uniform. He undid a single button at a time until the uniform side off of her body. Misato had small but firm breasts, which complimented her smallish frame. She backed off and undid her hair, which was in a bun, and the brown hair fell down just slightly below her shoulders. She took of her skirt and it joined the nurse uniform on the floor. James had also removed his own clothes and moved towards Misato confidently and gently took her into his embrace.

* * *

Later that day, James met up with his parents outside the hospital. He had become distant from them in recent years. But he didn't let it show, he smiled and acted the same as he had done before he came into the hospital. But that wasn't really him, just a pretend image to keep them at bay. They talked to him about their newer and better jobs and they talked to him about the future, but James had his own plans for the future.

This was it, his big day. His first day of high school, James planned to manipulate things to the way he wanted them to be from now on. He still had weaknesses however, being attacked by a group of thugs made him fearful of being in large groups of males close to his age group. But James could improvise around that, it would be easy.

* * *

He waited at the school gates, class would have begun ten minutes ago, but he was to wait for his homeroom teacher to come and collect him. Eventually, this person finally arrived. It turned out, that this teacher was a young woman in her mid to late twenties. She had clean cut black hair, a taller body than James, brown eyes and a nice ass that looked quite firm. James already knew that he was going to enjoy his high school years. James smiled at her and said "Wow, I expecting someone who looked professional, but not professional and beyond good-looking." The teacher immediately halted in surprise. The slight upturn of her mouth showed James that she was happy with the compliment, but her professional took over her. 'She'll be a hard nut to crack, but worth it. James thought to himself. "It's good that you like professionalism, but I don't want you to give such degrading comments from now on." The teacher said, her professional persona had been fully restored.

"That's a shame, there's so much to compliment about you. But if you insist, then I will comply. But you at least have to tell me your name." James said this almost theatrically, but without going over the top. "My name is Mrs. Kato and as you may have guessed. I will be your homeroom teacher. Now, if you'll follow me, I will lead you to your class." Mrs. Kato finished her practiced speech and waited for James, who bowed politely and walked to the school with her.

* * *

James analyzed in his head, the situation with Mrs. Kato and how to deal with it. From the use of the title Mrs. it's safe to assume that Mrs. Kato is married. However this won't have been for very long. Meaning that one big argument can tip the balance and place in distrust, making a need to fill in the gap that would have been created by such an argument. In order to make her succumb, it would be best to attack her from her husband. By hitting one of the nerve points in their relationship, of course their will be one though. There's always weak points in any relationship. 'After this, it would be wisest to strike immediately after a big argument.' James thought to himself. 'One big argument will make her weak and vulnerable and in need of something to depend on. Which will be me.' If Mrs. Kato had actually heard James' dark thoughts, then she would have kept her distance. But she hadn't, so instead she thought about the way he talked to her earlier. Unlike most teenagers she taught, he didn't immediately stare at her sexual points. Instead he complimented her on both being professional and good-looking, no, beyond good-looking and he said all of this with a good level of maturity. She shook her head, remembering her husband, and was glad to have finally arrived at the classroom.

"This will be your classroom, so come inside with me, if you please." Mrs. Kato said this and entered, leaving James to follow her inside. James prepared to enter and quickly ran through the plan inside his head. Then he entered with his head held level and a confident, but friendly smile on his face.


End file.
